


Kiss Me, Kiss Me

by gayshipsyayships



Series: YouTuber Oneshots [1]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing Prompts, Tumblr, Tumblr made me do it, kinda smutty, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayshipsyayships/pseuds/gayshipsyayships
Summary: 10 different instances (maybe more if you’re lucky) of kisses captured with Ethan.inspired heavily by the “types of kisses prompts” by fanficspromptsandfun on tumblr and many others





	1. Post Break Up Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The kiss that catches both of you off guard, but says I miss you, I’m sorry and please love me again all at once without any words being spoken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oomf it’s kinda rushed and messy but i hope y’all like it

It had been anything not awkward any time the two of you were near each other after that day. It was a stupid fight the two of you had gotten into that day and all it became was just all the stress building up inside of the two of you, but it wasn’t even at each other. Ethan was stressed putting out new videos and beginning to adjust more into YouTube while you were getting stressed from late hours and awful coworkers at your job. 

You thought about it all the time. If neither of you had gotten so angry with everything else and calmed down, maybe you would’ve stayed together. You also couldn’t help how stupid you felt because of it. Now, a month later, your hours easing off allowing you to help out Mark more with his random side videos for his channel, but it also allowed you to see Ethan. 

All you wanted to do was see him and to be able to make eye contact with him again without it being awkward and uncomfortable. Today’s video, whether it was fortunate or unfortunate, pushed you two closer and to work together. It also meant Mark sending you both out to get coffee for everyone, whether he meant it with good intentions of you both to ease up on one another, or that he didn’t realize what he was doing sending the two of you out together alone. 

You walked into the small shop, realizing that you and none of the team doesn’t normally go out to get coffee for everyone making you realize Mark sent you both out on purpose. 

The two of you stood in line waiting to order, already feeling the forced tension after a quiet car ride. You listened as Ethan gave them the order and you waiting along side him as they prepared the drinks. You begun your nervous fidgeting, the random fumbling of your fingers messing with your sleeves giving it away. Neither of you continued to make eye contact as you walked to Ethan’s car and headed back to the office. You couldn’t take it anymore.

“Talk to me, Ethan.” You finally blurted out, whether you wanted to or not. 

“What’s good, (Y/N)?” He chuckled out, his eyes not breaking from the road ahead. “What’s crackalackin‘ with you?”

You smiled as he humored you, as if there was no tension to begin with but you could tell all he felt was just tense.

”I mean to ask how you were feeling?” You corrected. All you wanted was comfort, you wanted this tension gone. “About _things_.” 

He was quiet, only beginning to tap his thumbs quietly on his steering wheel. He finally took in and breathed out a deep breath.

“Fine, I guess.” Ethan said, flatly. “Been better.”

”Me too.”

The tension remained, and you felt like you could scream. However, before you could speak, he beat you to it. 

“Honestly, (Y/N), I’m sorry.” Ethan began. “All I can think about is that stupid fight and there was no excuse or reason for me to get angry with you. Even if you don’t want me back, all I want is for us to be friends again at least.”

You sucked in a breath at his apology, silently cursing at him for beating you to it. All you wanted was to have him back, and to have the opportunity to go back to how it was before was all you wanted. 

“You took the words right out of my mouth.” You replied. “It was all stupid and incredibly unnecessary. It was so stupid of me to let you go.”

He finally looked over at you for what felt like ages. You sighed, the lovely sight of his eyes releasing a bit of the tension in the air. You were just looking back you hadn’t even realized you stopped at a red light. 

What you didn’t expect even more was Ethan reaching forward, taking your face and kissing you. Your eyes closed instantly as you relished in the familiar feeling of his lips. The tension between you both had completely vanished and  familiar feelings rushed back to you all at once. The feelings said nothing but ‘i missed you’ and you wished for nothing more than to pull him closer. His lips moved against yours slowly and you loved every bit. 

You two pulled apart quickly as a car honked behind you and you realized that the light in front of you had turned green. Ethan quickly continued driving, continuing your route back to the office.

Words were more exchanged between you two even more before the car ride was over and you didn’t even notice the smiles on everyone’s faces as they watched you both talk and become closer all over again. 


	2. Early Morning Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A kiss that’s a wake up call, its barely even lips touching, more like they're kissing your chin because they’re so tired in the early morning haze.”

It had been late at night by the time you two went to bed. However, you were drawn from sleep before Ethan was and you couldn't get comfortable enough to fall back asleep, so you just proceed to get up and get started with your day. You moved yourself to sit up and you turned to Ethan, who was still laying fast asleep. There were soft snores coming from him as you smiled softly at him.

As you rubbed sleep from your eyes, you felt fingers loosely grip the back of your shirt. You turned and looked behind you, meeting Ethan's open eyes.

"Where you going?" He asked groggily, retracting his hand and rubbings his eyes.

"I'm getting up, you dork." You chuckled. "Just go back to sleep."

He nodded hesitantly, his face sinking back into the pillow. You watched him as he fell asleep again quickly. You leaned over, pressing your lips on his temple as you held gently on the back of his head. A soft smile had spread across his face as you pulled away, and you felt such a soft tinge of love radiate within your chest as you smiled back at him.

You got up from the bed and walked out of your bedroom. You pulled out some cereal and a bowl from the cabinet, making yourself one as you sat yourself down. You heard footsteps coming out of the bedroom not long after you had gotten up. You looked up, seeing Ethan walk out with a shirt in his hands.

"You didn't have to get up, Eth." You said, a smile on your face.

"Couldn't sleep without you." He chuckled, making a face at you.

He rubbed his eyes more, trying to rid the sleep from his eyes. He walked up into the kitchen and quickly placed a kiss on your face. You laughed as he kissed your jaw and tried slipping his shirt on even quicker, which he put his arm in through the wrong loop and almost got it stuck. When he finally got it on, you pulled him in slowly, aiming corrently this time as you placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

He hummed softly, a smile coming to his face once more as you pulled away. "Definitely a nice wake up call."


	3. Hesitant Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The type of kiss where their lips brush against each other’s a few times, breath fanning across each other’s faces as one waits for the other to make a move.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a different idea for this part but if i like it enough then i’ll write it later lol
> 
> it also gets kinda smutty but there’s no actual hanky panky going on lol

You blame Mark for this whole mess. The whole ‘let’s play a stupid teen game’ cliche at a party with all their friends was most definitely a setup to play Seven Minutes In Heaven just to get you and Ethan into a space together. Now, seeming to have fallen for the dumb plan, you now stand in a half cluttered closet with Ethan. 

“Okay, this was a dumb idea.” Ethan blurted after Tyler and Mark shut the closet door and scurried out of the room, giggling.

“Agreed.” You said, nervously chuckling. You scratched the back of your neck and avoided eye contact with Ethan. “They’re grown men with literal teen brains. Just would’ve thought they would’ve come up with a better idea or something.”

Ethan laughed, and it was obvious you were both looking everywhere but each other. A minute passed and you thought you were both going to stand in the closet in nothing but silence. 

“Besides, I already figured that they were trying to get us in a small space together.” Ethan mumbled just loud enough for you to hear. “It was a little too late when I realized it though.”

“What? Do you not want to kiss me?” You joked, giggling to him. 

“I want to more than anything really.”

A blushed formed on your cheeks. “Then just kiss me, you big dork.”

Ethan hesitated before leaning down. Even then, as he gently placed his hand on the nape of your neck, he hesitated at your lips. They barely touched, but within a few seconds after, your lips were pressed together. You couldn't help but reach up a hand to hold his face as well. His lips were soft against yours, a burning feeling erupting in your stomach as you pressed your lips against his. 

You pulled away, breathing in some much need air even after that short kiss. You looked up at him and met his eyes. Even in the darkness, you could still see their vibrant color. He smiled softly, and you smiled back.

You immediately pulled him back in and you felt the burning feeling forming in your stomach begin to increase. You felt Ethan push you back into the wall behind you. He pulled your hips closer to his body, your lips not daring to separate. Your fingers laced into his hair, gently tugging on his brown tuft. Your lips moved against each other smoothly and gently, both of you enjoying every single second. 

You heard a small and almost in audible groan come from Ethan’s throat as your leg rubbed against him. You chuckled in the kiss, pulling him almost impossibly closer. His hand softly lifted the side of your shirt, his fingertips just grazing your side. You desperately wanted to pull him closer in every way and you could tell he must’ve felt the same, but it would’ve been any minute now before someone came back for you. 

As if it was the mere thought, you heard the bedroom door open and you both pulled away. You fixed your shirt and hair while Ethan fixed what was in his pants. Ethan turned you facing him just like you were when you both stepped in, only before sneaking one last kiss on your lips. 

The door opened, Mark standing there with a suspicious look on his face as Tyler stood behind him, smiling. You giggled at their expressions, while Ethan nervously smiled back. 

“Did you two do any hanky panky in here?” Mark asked, wagging a finger between the two of you. 

“Probably.” Ethan said, suggestively raising his eyebrows. “Maybe.”

Mark squinted, looking you both up and down. He sighed and ushered you both out of the closet. You and Ethan walked out of the bedroom, while Mark and Tyler followed suit. 

You leaned over to Ethan and whispered, “Hopefully next time there won’t be someone around to distract us.” 


	4. In The Moment Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe it’s in the middle of an argument or you just looked to damn beautiful not to kiss, but their lips were hot against yours and it felt too good to stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> equal amyplier fluff as well lol

The car ride was definitely a long one, but not quite hefty. 

You were glad though to see the look in Amy’s eyes when you asked her the day before if you could join her one day on one of her trips. Little did you know, she would be going out to the desert the next day. So, in true Amy fashion, she snagged Mark and Ethan, who was also more than willing to join, along for the ride and you all were driving out around six in the evening. 

You watched from the backseat as Mark drove, occasionally sneaking glances at Amy as she spoke. You stared out the window, enjoying your time with the others. It was quiet and the ride had reached it’s sexpand hour mark, until Amy finally yelped out. 

“Stop! Right here!” She said, her yell waking a sleeping Ethan from his place on your shoulder. 

Mark pulled over quickly as Amy hopped out of the car, running into the desert, just stopping a few yards from the car. Mark followed suit, standing next to her. Ethan sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked over at Amy, then to you. 

“Is this it?” He asked softly. 

“Yeah.” You replied, a smile coming to your face. “I don’t really know what gave it away; Amy’s yelling or her prancing.”

You both looked out at Amy as she danced around Mark, who was laughing. You watched as she grabbed his hand and moved him, smiles almost permanent on their faces. 

You moved to open the door, as Ethan pushed himself off you. You hopped out, immediately looking up. Your eyes widened at the clear sky, seeing the dozens of stars being noticeable in the sky. The sun hadn’t completely set, leaving subtle oranges and pinks out. It was incredibly beautiful. 

Ethan got out behind, looking up along with you. You saw the astonishment come to his eyes and it was like looking at a kid on Christmas. You pulled your phone out quickly from your pocket, needing to snap a picture of Ethan as he stared beautifully up to the sky. You noticed him pose a bit and you chuckled at him. 

“Secret model much?” You said, pulling up the picture on your phone. You looked at the photo, the smile not leaving your face. “Jesus, you’re so beautiful here.”

”Don’t flatter me.” He mumbled, a blush coming to his cheeks. 

You looked up at him again, seeing him stare down at you with a soft smile, his arm rested on this top of the car door. You chuckled at his staring, he was such a softie. 

You poked him in the stomach, walking around him to the front of the car. “Come on, you soft boy.”

”I am the softest boy.”

You hiked yourself on top of the hood of the car and sat on it, trying not to dent it with your bottom. Ethan followed after, sitting criss-cross next to you. You glanced over at Mark and Amy, seeing them sit next to one another with their backs to you. 

You stared out into the desert, seeing a line of mountains not far off. The oranges, pinks, and dark blues faded in the distance just over it and you couldn’t help but stare. You saw Ethan snap a picture of you out of the corner of your eye, making you blush at the gesture. 

“I’m not the only beautiful being here.” He spoke, poking softly at your sides. You laughed and gently smack his arm, as he giggled back at you. 

You caught him staring again, and this time you just couldn’t help it. The kiss came in quick, but lingered. Ethan made a muffled noise at the sudden contact, but he closed his eyes, falling in deep. The kiss was light, but it fit together perfectly. You smiled softly, pulling away as Ethan’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Sorry, it was just—“ 

You didn’t get to finish your sentence however, as Ethan went back in. You melted even more the second time, but you never could mind melting away with Ethan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes that ending was fast lol


	5. Can’t Let Go Yet Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The type of goodbye kiss when you keep leaving quick pecks on each other’s lips, but end up pulling each other back for more, which could go on for hours if one of you don’t finally pull away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look idk how tours work so please spare me if i’m wrong lol

You dreaded every time Ethan left. Whether it was for a week for a convention or, now, the few weeks he’s away on tour. You stood with him inside the airport along with the others waiting for the plane to take him away. It wasn’t like the American tour where you could actually go with, but now they’re doing the Europe leg of the tour and you just couldn’t make it this time around. So you had to stay behind this time, watching Ethan go of and kick it without you watching. 

“I wish you could come with.” Ethan grumbling, following his eyes as he looked over at Amy and Mark poking at each other and Wade and Molly laughing together. You knew being surround by the others would make him sad to not have you there. 

“Me too.” You replied, sadly. “I wish I wasn’t so busy this time around.”

He leaned into you, sorrow-filled and sighing. He wrapped an arm around your waist and side hugged you, and you took it quickly in return. He placed a kiss on the top of your head and you smiled softly. 

“It’s not like I won’t be here when you get back, Eth.” You chuckled into his side as he sighed overdramatically. 

“But it’s different this time.” He said. “Mark is going to be even more annoying without you there.”

”Hey, I heard that!” Mark piped up as you heard Amy laugh next to him. 

Before you could say anything else, you heard the voice overhead call the name of their flight. The others started grabbing their bags and other things, and you noticed Ethan still didn’t pull his arm away from you. 

“Ethan, you gotta let go of me at some point.” You giggled to him. 

“I don’t wanna.”

“But you gotta.” You said, pulling his arm reluctantly from your waist.

You placed a kiss on his lips quickly, laughing as Ethan pulled you back in for another. His placed his hands on the side of your face, as you did the same to him. You didn’t want to pull away, sighing softly against his lips. Neither of you were this affectionate in public, but that thought was far from your mind as you placed your forehead on his. 

“Alright, you lovebirds, let’s get a move on!” You heard Bob say, the others laughing around him. 

You smiled again at Ethan, as he placed one more kiss on your lips before he grabbed his bags. 

“One more?” You heard yourself asking before he turned away from you. 

He complied quickly, placing another quick kiss on your lips before you both exchanged your goodbyes. You watched as he turned to the terminal and followed the others onto the plane. 

* * *

It didn’t take you long until you realized that Ethan and the others had only a few days left until their tour was over. You were so excited to see Ethan again. Pictures, video calls, and tweets from others could not amount to the real thing. So you were more than excited to meet everyone at the airport, especially Ethan. 

You stood at the baggage claim a few days later, patiently waiting for the team to walk down those steps to the baggage claim. Ethan said he would text you when he got off the plane with everyone, and you had just gotten the text a few minutes ago. You couldn’t stand to wait any longer, but you had to. 

You smiled as you began to see familiar faces. You watched as Kathryn and Tyler came through the doors first, giving them tight hugs and welcoming them home. The rest of their crew came after along with Mark and Amy. You gave them hugs as well, slowly beginning to wonder where Ethan was. The thoughts went away quickly as you felt a sudden tight grip around your waist. You turned to see Ethan, immediately wrapping your arms around him. 

“Sorry I came out last but I just really had to use the bathroom.” Ethan chuckled as you both pulled apart from your hug. 

“Oh, come here, you big doofus.” 

You both smiled as your lips connected, never wanting to pull apart again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh a bonus since the first part was awful lol


	6. Empty Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When one of you don’t kiss back, just the stoic feeling of their lips on yours, it’s empty, like no one even cares anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// depression, nothing quite descriptive
> 
> i wrote this when i wasn’t feeling good, but even then i hate writing sad things so get your emo pants on and join me in these tiring time.
> 
> also, it is quite trash at the end.

It was around that time again. The time you felt more distant, more closed off. It always happens randomly, and of course, the depression had to come when you were feeling so good. 

You and Ethan had been together for at least a month now, and you had been having an amazing time. You had finally gotten yourself settled down around in L.A. and Ethan has been nothing but helpful with making you feel comfortable, along with the rest of the crew. You had been working nonstop and had finally gotten a moment to calm down it seemed. 

But that’s when things begun to really hit the wall. You stopped doing work when it needed to be done more and more. You were sleeping more, or if anything not at all. You found yourself scrolling mindlessly through social media just waiting for something new to happen. It was all beginning to weigh in that you needed to do something, but the baring thought never pushed you to do it.

Ethan had known previously about the depression, he had lived through some of it with you. He sort of began to see the signs, but he realized it after walking in your apartment that day. 

You were laying in bed, not having moved since you woke up about an hour and a half ago around 11. You heard your apartment door open, along with the jingling of keys being set on the counter. It was Ethan, since you had given him a key just a while back.

“(Y/N)?” He called out, but you didn’t answer. You heard his soft footsteps as he moved inside, before they stopped and came closer to your bedroom. You heard the door to your bedroom open and his footsteps stopped. “Hey...”

You didn’t move to look at him, you just didn’t feel up to move anyway. Ethan moved his way closer to you, sitting gently on the edge of the bed next to you.

”You okay?” He asked, a softer tone coming out. You felt his hand rest on your leg, rubbing small circles with his thumb. 

“Just tired.” You answered quietly. It was your answer for everything. 

“I know.” Of course he did. This was Ethan and Ethan knew. 

“Can you come lay with me?” Your quiet voice spoke out again before Ethan had time to think of anything else to say to you. 

He didn’t even give an answer as he stood up from the bed. He walked around slowly to the other side, kicking his shoes off before sliding in next to you. You were already facing him, the afternoon sunlight just shaping his face. 

“I noticed you didn’t come over for the livestream today, so I left early to come see how you were doing.” He explains. You had forgotten about that. 

You shook your head and closed your eyes, a sinking feeling evident in your chest. You felt a soft arm wrap around you as you felt yourself press into Ethan’s chest. You nuzzled softly into his neck, breathing in his soft scent that calmed you. You felt him press his lips softly on the top of your head as you wrapped an arm around him. You felt at ease as you tangled a leg in between his, however, the sinking feeling remained. 

You leaned back from his neck, as much as you did didn’t want to. You looked up into his eyes, seeing them staring down at you. Throughout this whole morning, you felt nothing at all, but looking at Ethan made you feel everything all at once. It was as if your senses overwhelmed all of a sudden, mostly the pain. All the pain you were feeling was suddenly amplified and it hurt in your chest. 

It wasn’t Ethan’s fault, but all you could wonder was how he did it. How did he make you finally break?

Tears flowed silently down your face and the look on Ethan’s face was suddenly filled with more worry. He wiped your tears away as they came and you couldn’t help but lean into his touch, the tears never stopping. 

You pushed yourself into him, locking lips together. It was a mindless attempt to calm yourself and it was as if your body reacted this way on its own. God, you just wanted this pain to stop. Ethan molded quickly with your lips, but neither of you dared to move, the feeling was more than enough it seemed. 

You finally pulled apart, your face returning into the warmth of his neck. 


End file.
